


Hot Chocolate Is Better

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [71]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Bad Bad Beans, Jan 23, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Hot Chocolate Is Better

I don’t really like coffee, and I’m not sure why. The taste is just.. rather odd, and it’s either too bitter or too sweet or really weird depending on what you put in it. I much prefer hot chocolate, which I would go as far as to say is a superior drink. 

I can’t really fathom why anyone would like coffee, but I know people do (my mom definitely does). I suppose people would drink coffee for energy if nothing else. There are people who genuinely like coffee though- at least I’m pretty sure there are- so I guess it has to be an acquired taste. Maybe one day enough of my taste buds will fall off and die that I will at some point enjoy coffee, but that day is not today and is not likely to happen anytime soon. 

Lol, what if coffee burns all the coffee-hating taste buds in someone’s mouth so if they actually end up consuming it they become hooked almost instantly. ~conspiracy time~ What if there are like coffee aliens or something and they survive via coffee... or they’re parasites and have to be consumed somehow- but the body would reject them because of the way they taste and coffee burns away taste buds so they can enter the body and take control of our minds. 

Yeah no that doesn’t make any sense. 

Is there such a thing as cold coffee?   
-one google search later-  
Oh my gods what is the point of cold coffee?? This sounds/looks even more repulsive than hot coffee. I get the point of consuming something warm when it’s cold out, but why would you ever drink cold coffee?!   
And no I’m not conveniently forgetting that summer exists because summer is for snow cones, and ice cream, and apparently some people must think it’s for cold coffee!! >:( I don’t understand the appeal, I don’t understand it at all.

Is coffee just a weird alternative to energy drinks or something? I don’t understand (T~T)

I would say that everybody can enjoy hot chocolate, but I know people who don’t like chocolate, so I suppose anything is possible. (I’m not sure how these people feel about the liquid version of chocolate, but my point still stands)

I don’t think coffee is very good for people either. For the people who put a ton of stuff in their coffee or get a caramel macchiato or whatever fancy coffee thing (I don’t really know that much about coffee, sorry) they’re basically just drinking a ton of liquid sugar. For the people that don’t put that much in their coffee; I don’t understand how you deal with the bitterness, first of all, but you also have to be careful how much coffee you drink because the caffeine can have a terrible or dangerous or some sort of effect on your nervous system. Also, I'm pretty sure no matter how you drink your coffee it can stain your teeth.

Hot chocolate is good in moderation. It can be consumed during any of the seasons (though people might give you weird looks if you order it at IHOP in the summer- I speak from experience, though I’m not actually good at reading facial expressions so I have no idea if they thought I was weird or not.) It’s sweet, but not overly so- and if you like it overly sweet or a bit bitter there are hot cocoa mixes out there for you. 

It’s basically chocolate milk warmed up, and who doesn’t like chocolate milk? (Sure they may prefer other drinks, but find me one person who can genuinely say they don’t like chocolate milk)


End file.
